Black and Blue
by Whispatchet
Summary: Meadowvale has been haunted by a ghostly shadow for years now. And now... on the eve of the small town's 100th year... Princess Luna will learn that it is more than actions that mark a Pony.
1. Little Mysteries

Ponies were usually friendly, welcoming creatures. Be you a Pegasus, Unicorn, or Earth Pony, you were welcome in any town or city in Equestria. There were so many different Ponies, all with different colours, shapes, sizes and personalities that was very little that made you unwelcome.

But sometimes, it was only a small difference that changed everything.

Those that lived in Ponyville had learnt that lesson already. Zecora, the Zebra that lived in the Everfree Forest, had been fled from, thinking that she was wicked, simply from her unusual striped coat and mohawk like mane. But, when they finally knew the person under the dark grey and white stripes, they all realised that someone shouldn't be judged on how they look.

Unfortunately, not all towns in the land were blessed with this lesson.

And there is only so much a small foal can take, being called evil...

….

Meadowvale was a quiet town. It was situated on top of a hill, overlooking a vast area that they called the Sea of Grass, near Equestria's northern border. It was far from Canterlot. Far from the Everfree Forest. And really, far from everything. The closest town was about four days walk away. But, that was how they liked it. They had all they needed.

Clean water bubbled up from below in a small spring, around which the town had been built. The vast abundance of flat ground offered them the perfect farming land. And it was quiet.

But, like all places, it had its little mysteries.

A tale of a Water Spirit in the spring below the ground, that offered them their life giving water in whatever quantities they needed. A legend of brave Pony Adventurers sailing ships on the clouds. Strange music that occasionally echoed on the winds from across the border. These were stories that had been told in Meadowvale since before it was founded.

But one day… as the Sun met the Earth… a group of young foals spread a new story… the story of a creature in the Sea of Grass… a Pegasus of Shadows.

Sightings became almost regular as the years wore on. A dark, shadowy Pegasus, larger than any Pony Meadowvale had ever seen, with long, ragged tendrils in place of feathers on its wings could occasionally be spotted on the shores of the Sea of Grass near the town.

The Ponies of Meadowvale never really got used to the ghostly spirit haunting the edges of their town, but, it was so occasional, and only ever at night, that it became part of the local folklore… like the warnings of the creatures in the Everfree Forest were a part of Ponyville life: Normal, but feared.

Because they had never seen anything as black as that ghostly Pegasus…. Not since….. the Nightmare.

…..

It had been a long while since Twilight Sparkle and her friends had been in Canterlot. Not since the Galloping Gala, almost a full season ago. But, now, they had been called to the palace by their sovereign, Princess Celestia.

And to be honest, none of the six Ponies or the small dragon that accompanied them, were expecting to see a dark blue shape huddled under the Sun Goddess' wing when they arrived.

"Hey!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing on the spot. "It's Lil' Luna!"

The blue Princess poked her nose out from under her wing and scowled weakly at the bouncing pink creature. "…'M bigger than you are." She muttered quietly.

Celestia chuckled softly, nudging her sister's muzzle. "Luna…" She said quietly, before looking back at her student and her friends. "Thank you for coming, everyone." She added, with a warm smile.

The Ponies bowed. "You call, we come runnin' Princess." Applejack said as she rose from the bow and tipped her hat backward slightly.  
>Rarity stepped forwards slightly, looking at the smaller Princess. "Princess Luna, are you alright dear? We have not seen you since the…. Unpleasantness."<p>

Luna squeaked and hid again under Celestia's wing.

"Forgive her." Celestia said gently. "She is still very shy."

"Sounds like some other Pony we know." Rainbow Dash quipped, looking at Fluttershy beside her, who whimpered a little and sank low to the ground.

Twilight ignored her friends behind her, and trotted right up to the tall white Pony. "How can we help you Princess?" She asked. Her eyes suddenly became worried. "Is everything alright?"  
>"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, everything is fine, don't worry." Celestia said with a slight laugh in her voice. "I have asked you all here, because, I would like to invite you all to an event this evening."<p>

"An event? Will it be formal?" Rarity asked.  
>"A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted, throwing her hooves into the air.<p>

"This evening, there is a celebration in Meadowvale." The Princess continued. "The town has been standing for one hundred years, and they are holding a Centennial Celebration for the occasion. As Princess, I must attend… and Luna is coming, to hopefully get a little social interaction."

Twilight Sparkle blinked. "You want us to come to the Centennial Celebration of Meadowvale with you?"  
>"Where's Meadowvale?" Spike asked. "I've never heard of it."<p>

"Meadowvale is the most northern town in all of Equestria. It is near the borders of our land, and is very peaceful." Twilight told him.

Celestia stood, and plodded down off her throne, which caused Luna to dive after her, hiding in the long, pastel tail of the taller Pony. "Will you Ponies please attend us at the Celebration?" Celestia asked the small group. "I would like very much for your company… not only for myself, but for Luna, as well."

"If it's a Party, you came to the right Pony!" Pinkie Pie declared, puffing out her chest and saluting seriously.  
>"Not ta' be rude, Princess…" Applejack said, looking up at the pale pink eyes of their ruler. "But why ask us t' come? Why not take some o' yer dignitaries?"<p>

Celestia smiled. "You remember the kind of 'party' the Galloping Gala was, Applejack?" She asked.  
>The tan coloured Pony's face darkened in a frown. "All them hoity-toity fancy pants Ponies wouldn't know a good party if it bit 'em clear in the flank."<p>

Celestia nodded. "Which is why I would like to take you with me. If you will come."  
>"Oh it sounds simply delightful!" Rarity exclaimed.<br>"Meadowvale is beautiful…. So many birds and butterflies live there…" Fluttershy said, smiling gently.

Twilight smiled broadly. "We'd all love to come."

Celestia smiled. "I'm sure it will be a wonderful evening." She turned, and pulled her sister out of her tail. "Right, Luna?"

…..


	2. The Shadow

Meadowvale was decorated in their greatest splendour for the Centennial Celebration. Strings of flowers had been hung between the buildings, rows of candles lit the streets, and the Pegasi of the town had set up baskets of petals in the clouds, so that they would gently drift down on the celebration below. It was very typical of a town so very close to nature, and it was beautiful.

"Welcome to Meadowvale." An older Earth Pony greeted the group when they arrived at the town's edge. He had a dusty green coat and grey mane, and on his flank was a set-square; a tool for measuring at angles. "I am the Mayor of this lovely town. I am called Right Angle. Welcome, Princesses… and friends."  
>"Thank you for the welcome, Right Angle." Princess Celestia said, still trying to coax Luna out from under her wing. "It is wonderful to be here again. I regret that I have not visited more often."<p>

Right Angle smiled. "Do not regret, Princess." He said. "Every day is every day. You were here at our founding, and you are here now. Both extraordinary occasions. If you were to come all the time, we would lose appreciation for your presence!"

Celestia twitched slightly. Not at what the green Pony had just said, but, her sister had shifted into her side uncomfortably. With a slight huff, she stretched her wings up towards the afternoon sky, revealing her dark blue sister to all. Luna was not too happy with this, and tried to hide under her sister's belly.

Celestia could only sigh.

…..

The celebration consisted of a dance, a dinner, speeches, special awards, and a new, special statue had been ordered in from a master craftscolt in Trottingham to commemorate the occasion. It was to be placed in a new community garden, which was where the festivities were being held.

"The garden is so lovely…" Fluttershy said, mostly to herself as she sat at her place at the table.  
>"It is!" Twilight said, nodding and looking out across the flowerbeds. She turned to the uncomfortable looking blue shape on her other side. "Don't you like the flowers, Princess?"<br>Princess Luna was trying very hard not to freak out as she sat in her chair between her sister and Twilight Sparkle. Pale blue eyes turned on the unicorn.  
>"Th….they're….pretty…" She muttered.<br>Twilight nodded, smiling broadly. "I've never seen so many kinds all in one place. The Ponies of Meadowvale have worked very hard for the Centennial."

Large torches were lit as the Sun started to set.

Fluttershy looked across at the frightened Princess from Twilight's other side. "Princess…. Don't you need to raise the moon?" She asked.  
>Luna squeaked and looked at Fluttershy with large blue eyes. "Wh….sorry?" She stuttered.<br>Fluttershy half ducked behind Twilight. "The….. the moon. Are you calling the night for us again?"  
>"S….Sister still does it….." Luna whispered.<p>

Rainbow Dash plonked down on the other side of the table, causing the blue Princess to duck under the tablecloth.  
>"Oh…. Sorry, Princess!" The racer said, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof.<p>

Twilight shook her head.

It was then that the band had begun to play. Pinkie Pie was already in the middle, happily bouncing and dancing and bounding about with merry abandon.

Luna slowly emerged from under the tablecloth, hunching her shoulders timidly as a pale blue Earth Pony and a cream Pegasus strode by, to collect the dirty plates after the dinner.

"The night's going wonderfully, isn't it?" The Earth Pony said, smiling as she slipped some plates into a basket perched between her partner's wings.  
>"Yeah, it's great!"<br>"Let's just hope Shadow isn't attracted by the noise." The Earth Pony said quietly.

Both Luna and Twilight looked over at the two. "Shadow?" Twilight asked them.

The two Ponies jumped, not having realised their guests were listening to their conversation. They turned their eyes on the Princess and the Student. "Oh, nothing…."The Pegasus tried.  
>Twilight was not fooled. "Who… or what, is Shadow?" She asked.<br>The Earth Pony frowned. "…It…..It's something that lives in the Sea of Grass, Miss." She said.  
>"S….sea…? Of Grass?" Luna said very quietly.<p>

The Ponies nodded. "The vast field of grass that spans the gap between here and the border is called the Sea of Grass. It's nothing but grass that comes right up to our heads!"  
>"What's this something that lives out there?"<br>The two shook their heads. "We're not sure." The Pegasus said.  
>"It's been out there since we were little. Getting bigger and bigger all the time. We call it a Shadow Pegasus… because it looks like a Ghost Pegasus made out of shadows."<br>Luna started to tremble. "G…..Ghost….?"

A gust of wind suddenly burst across the celebration, and many of the candles were blown out.  
>Before the party organisers could get themselves organised and relight the candles, Rarity let out a terrified shriek.<p>

A tall, shadowy creature had appeared, with glowing green eyes.

Someone screamed, "SHADOW PEGASUS!" And suddenly, every Meadowvale Pony was running for the houses.  
>Celestia stood bolt upright, wings outstretched and pink eyes locked onto the creature that had frightened her little Ponies so, trying to ignore her sister clinging to her leg.<br>The dark creature was taller than Celestia even. And that was tall.  
>It stalked over the abandoned party grounds as the Meadowvale Ponies ran from it, and it seemed to follow them slightly, pausing every so often. It drifted, rather than walked, over a table or two, over the table that held the remaining food…. It seemed to linger there the longest, somehow.<p>

Celestia stomped a hoof. "Who are you, that is frightening my little Ponies like this?" She demanded, a certain edge to her usual soft tones.

The dark creature whipped around and stared at her for a long moment, before turning, and streaking away.  
>"It's getting away!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She had been one of the few to stay by the two Princesses instead of flee, and now, she was the first to give chase.<p>

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called after her, but, the racer ignored her, target acquired.

Celestia nudged her sister. "Luna. We must go too." She said, spreading her wings and taking to the sky. Luna whimpered, and headed after her.

"Princess! We don't know what that thing is!" Twilight shouted, galloping along after the three flying creatures as fast as she could.

….


	3. The Nightmare's Coat

The Shadow creature was fast, that was for sure. It dove over the landscape, just above the ground, occasionally dipping to the earth beneath it, only to spring up again in the next heartbeat.  
>Absently, Rainbow Dash wondered why it didn't just fly away… It had wings, so why didn't it?<p>

The racer looked behind her. The two Princesses were following in the air, and Twilight Sparkle was sprinting along behind them as fast as she could manage.

Turning her violet eyes back to the Shadow creature fleeing below her, she put on a burst of speed. It had just crossed over into the long grass of the Sea, and it was getting harder to see…. There was no light out here, and the clouds were blocking the moon.

"You're not getting away!" She shouted, as she streaked down from the sky, tackling the creature, sending them both rolling to the ground.

She picked herself up at once, looking around for the creature, ready to give chase again… But, she didn't need to chase it any more. It was still lying where it had fallen on the grass. It sounded like it was panting… desperately gasping for breath, and lying still.

Rainbow Dash kept one eye of the black form on the grass, and turned towards where the Two Sisters and her friend were approaching from, and began bouncing up and down. "Over here!" She shouted. "I caught it!"

The two Princesses gently touched down on the ground beside Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus' decent from the sky had flattened the long grass, giving them a small clearing in which to land, and inspect the frightening black spectre. Which was just as well. Twilight Sparkle was pushing her way through the long grass, which was easily taller than her. Luna was able to stretch her muzzle over the top of it, and on Celestia, the tallest of all, it reached her shoulders.

The purple unicorn finally pushed her way through the grass to the small clearing, panting with the effort.  
>"You okay, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, setting down beside her.<br>"Y…Y…Yes…" Was the answer, and the two small Ponies turned their eyes towards the creature they had captured, as the Princesses slowly stalked towards it.

Timidly, Luna sniffed it.

She immediately jerked backwards. Among other things that the Moon Princess didn't want to contemplate, the great creature smelt heavily of blood…

Celestia frowned slightly. She didn't have to put her nose near it; she could smell the blood from where she was. With a moment of concentration, a ball of soft light appeared at the end of her horn, washing over the area.  
>Luna and Twilight copied her, and they looked down at the shape on the ground in the light.<p>

It was thin. Very thin. It even in this little light, you could see it's ribs through it's rough skin.  
>"….Looks like it's made out of a potato sack." Rainbow Dash commented.<p>

Luna trotted around to the creature's head. It seemed like it had flaps of brown skin trailing off its muzzle… but, at the same time, Rainbow Dash had a point. It kinda did look like a dirty old sack.

Cautiously, she reached out, and gripped one of the ragged strips in her teeth, and pulled.

It didn't come off easily. It was stuck with blood and sweat to the creature's face, and had been for a while, it seemed. The timid Princess dropped the foul thing with a look of disgust on her face, before looking back at what she had uncovered, wondering why such expressions of surprise were on the others' faces.

Suddenly, the creature before them had changed from a decaying monster…. To a pitch black stallion, laying on the grass, fighting for breath.

"It's a Pony?" Twilight wondered.  
>"Bit big for a Pony." Rainbow Dash said flatly. "Look at it…. It's taller than Princess Celestia!"<p>

Luna looked up at her sister. "….He's hurt." She whispered.

Celestia nodded. "Yes… I think you are right." The Sun Princess turned to her little Ponies, standing nearby. "Rainbow Dash, would you take your fast wings back to town, and bring my guards and chariot here?" She asked. "I think we should take this poor creature back to Canterlot." She looked back at the stallion on the ground, and the dried blood across his black fur. "….To the hospital."

….

The Ponies of Meadowvale were more than okay with cleaning up the mess from the ruined celebration. Particularly as the Princesses were removing the dark spectre from their town. It was the best centennial gift any of them could think of!

The Ponyville guests had offered to stay and help, and so, it was alone that Celestia and Luna travelled home, taking with them the Shadow Pegasus.

He didn't move much on the flight back to Canterlot. He just lay where he was placed, breathing harshly the whole way there.

He was swiftly delivered into the capable hooves of the Palace doctors. They were startled, at first by the disgusting condition he was in and then again at his black fur. But, something of a stern look from their Princess got their hooves moving to tend the poor creature.

"….Sister?" Luna asked, as the two Princesses walked together back to their own rooms.  
>Celestia looked down at the smaller Princess. "Yes?"<br>"….He has black fur." Luna said timidly. "I've never…seen a Pony with a black coat before." She blinked, and suddenly lowered her head in shame. "E…Except for…. For….."

Celestia extended a wing, and placed it gently on her sister's shoulder. "Everyone has their own colours." She said softly. "Things have a way of explaining themselves, if you take the time to listen." She reached her head down and nuzzled her sister's muzzle. "Listen… and this might explain itself, as well."

….

The night was far too short for the young Princess. Although she usually liked to sleep from around midnight to about noon, Luna found that today, it was the dawn that pulled her out of her rest. Perhaps it was the knowledge that the tall black stallion they had found in Meadowvale was only a few floors away, in the hospital. Perhaps it was the memory of his ragged, struggled breaths, and his ribs protruding from his sides like ripples in the sand.

Or perhaps…. It was his pitch black coat…. Reminding her of the Nightmare….

Whatever the cause, Luna found herself up, watching her sister pull the Sun from the horizon to bring about the dawn.

After the sun had been raised, Luna was about to try and return to sleep, but a knock at her bedroom door kept her from it. The small Princess timidly opened the door a crack, and peered out.  
>"Y…yes….?"<p>

A doctor Pony was standing at her door. "Forgive me for calling on you so early, Princesss…" She said in a soft whisper. "Did I wake you?"  
>Luna suddenly became very aware of the bedraggled state of her mane and tail, and that she was not wearing her shoes or crown or necklace. The Princess blushed. "Um….sort of…" She whispered in response.<p>

The doctor bowed low. "Forgive me." She said again, before straightening. "But, it regards the Black Stallion your Highnesses brought to our care last night."

Luna blinked. "The…Stallion…?"  
>The doctor nodded. "Yes. We have done… all that we can for the time being. I have been sent to ask if your Highnesses wanted to see him."<br>"N… Not without my sister…." Luna said quickly.

The Pony before her bowed. "Of course." She said, before excusing herself.

Luna waited until the doctor was out of sight, before retreating into her room to brush her mane and to dress. She _did_ want to see him. She was curious.

So, she would need to find her sister.

…


	4. Emerald Green

It was well into the morning when the two Princesses were able to head to the hospital to see the stallion they had brought home from Meadowvale.

The doctors met the Royals at the door. "Good Morning, my Princesses." He said, bowing low.  
>Celestia nodded her head in response. "Good Morning, Doctor." She said in her usual soft voice. "How is he?"<br>The doctor stood, and pointed his head towards some rooms off to the side. "Please follow me. I will show you to him."

The small Pony led the two larger creatures through the hospital, to a room with a long window built into the side wall. On a large bed inside the room, the black stallion lay, bandages covering much of his body.

His mane and tail were long for a male, and choppy. His large wings were dreadful looking; their feathers all tattered, and one of them was bandaged up. And there was a tube poking out of his right foreleg, connected to a bag of liquid that hung beside the bed.  
>His eyes were closed. He was sleeping, it seemed.<p>

"….He looks dreadful… the poor thing." Celestia said quietly.  
>The doctor beside them nodded. "He was in an awful state when you brought him to us, Highness." She said. "It took us forever to clean him… the fabric that was stuck to him was very near fused to his fur. From the blood and sweat and other things that stained both him and his…'clothes'…" She was using the term loosely. "…It seemed like he'd been wearing that for years."<p>

"….Eeeww." Luna said, succinctly. "No wonder it smelt so dreadful…" She added in a mutter.  
>The doctor nodded. "That smell was also likely from the many infected cuts across his body. They might scar up, but, we're doing our best to prevent that. We have some of the most talented unicorns working on him to prevent scarring."<p>

Celestia nodded. "When do you think he will be able to speak and walk around?" She asked.  
>The doctor shook her head. "I'm afraid I couldn't tell you, Princess." She said. "He is very weak. He hasn't been eating correctly, or in sufficient amounts, for a very, very long time. It will be a long while before he is strong again. In addition…" She pointed to the bandages around his back left leg. "His ankle is badly sprained. So, he will not be walking for a little while, even if he had the strength." She pointed to his wings. "And he won't be flying, either. From the state of his wings, I would have to wager that he has never flown properly. "<p>

Celestia looked over at the black Pegasus with great worry in her eyes. "…Has he said anything?"  
>"No Princess. He has been unconscious for much of the time he has been with us."<p>

The Princess sighed. They had found him almost too late, it seemed.

…..

Over the next few weeks, Princess Luna found herself in the hospital every other day or so, watching the black stallion. Slowly, she saw his condition improve. Bandages were removed, the drip was taken out of his foreleg; his body seemed to be recovering.

She never saw him move, though.

He was always lying still on the bed, his eyes closed.

At first, Luna thought it may have been that he just did a lot of sleeping, being as weak as he was. She tried coming at different times of the day, hoping to see him move… to see some proof that he really was alive. But, his eyes remained firmly shut.

"….He hasn't died, has he?" Luna asked the doctors one day. "He doesn't move much."  
>The doctor smiled. "Oh no, Princess. He is very much alive." She told the worried Princess. "We're trying to coax him into sitting up at the moment, but, he's a bit stubborn."<p>

The door to the room opened as one of the other doctors exited. She had just finished treating one of his wounds so that it would not scar.  
>"Once he can sit up, he can start feeding himself. And then he'll really start recovering." The doctor continued, turning towards the door. "Don't worry, Princess. He'll be alright in the end."<p>

The door closed again, and Luna turned away with a sigh, planning to head up to her room. But, as she turned, she paused, her eyes catching something through the window.

His eyes were open.

And he was looking directly at her.

….

Celestia was not oblivious to her sister's fascination with the black Stallion. To be honest, the older sister was curious as well, as to how any Pony had gotten themselves into such a terrible state…. To the point where he was unable to breathe properly, let alone do anything else.

Unfortunately, the older sister did not have the free time the younger did. She had many royal duties to attend, especially seeing as Luna was still so wretchedly timid around most everyone, and thus, had not been able to pick up her duties once more. She was getting better, though. She was speaking to the doctors almost every day, and, although the taller Princess wouldn't go so far as to call the doctors Luna's friends, they were very kind to her, and Luna trusted them. At least a little.

Still, she wanted to make at least some time to go down and see how he was doing. After all, he was a citizen of Equestria just like any other Pony, so, she wanted to be sure he was happy and healthy, just like all her Ponies.

So, Celestia found a way to squirm away from her Royal Court, and headed to the hospital with her sister.

When the two Princesses arrived, they were met with the sight of the black stallion sitting up on the bed. One of the nurses was brushing his long mane for him, which was about as long as Celestia's own, although black and straight, instead of many pastel colours, and wavy.  
>His eyes were still closed, and almost seemed to be sleeping sitting up.<p>

"He's sitting up!" Luna said, smiling a little.  
>Celestia nodded, a smile also touching her features. "Yes…. A very good thing to see."<p>

The Princesses turned as a doctor approached them. "Princesses…. Good day." She said, bowing low.  
>"Good day, doctor." Celestia responded. "How is he?"<br>"Doing much better, your highness." Was the answer as the doctor rose from the bow. "He still has a long way to go, but, he is doing very well. He is starting to gain weight, which is a very good sign indeed."  
>Luna looked back through the window at him. "….Is he asleep again?" She asked.<br>The doctor followed her gaze, and smiled broadly. "He very well may be. He likes having his mane brushed."  
>"He asked you to brush it for him?" Celestia asked.<br>The doctor frowned a little. "No, Princess. We did it as part of usual hygiene routines for patients who were hurt as badly as he was. He just seems to like it a great deal. He always seems so content when we brush his mane. To tell the truth, Princess, he hasn't spoken a single word to us, since arriving here."

That made Celestia frown. Not a single word? Oh dear. "How are his injuries?"  
>"He is nearly ready to put weight on his ankle again, but his wings are still going to be useless to him for a while longer yet. They are healing, but until new feathers grow in, they won't be able to support him."<p>

Celestia nodded. "I understand." She said, before looking down at her sister.

The tall Princess blinked. Luna was staring very intently through the window. Celestia followed her sister's gaze, and found a pair of vivid green eyes returning the gesture.

The black stallion was watching them, worry clear in the emerald depths.

…


	5. Distrusting Eyes

Celestia looked to the doctor beside them. "I would like to speak to him." She said softly.  
>"Forgive me, Princess, but, he is not strong enough to…."<br>"Doctor." Celestia cut across her gently. "If you open the door, I will go to him. I have questions I wish to ask."  
>"B…But he doesn't speak!"<br>"But he might."

The doctor found there she couldn't argue against something like that. So, she reached over and opened the door, allowing the two Princesses to step inside.

Luna stayed close to her sister's flank, unsure as to what the other Princess was planning.

The black stallion didn't seem sure as to what she was planning either, and it watched her carefully, hunched slightly, as though he expected to be attacked by the Princess with the pale pink coat.

"Hello." Celestia said, stepping close to the stallion, not blind to how tense he was. "My name is Celestia." She looked at her sister. "This is Luna, my sister."  
>Luna nodded slightly, watching the black pony carefully.<br>"What is your name?"

The stallion's green eyes narrowed slightly, and he turned away, saying nothing.

Celestia was not one to be deterred, so, she stepped closer, still smiling. "How are you feeling? The doctors say you should be able to walk on your ankle soon."  
>Still the stallion stayed silent.<p>

Luna peeled herself away from her sister's flank and sniffed at him. He gave her as suspicious look, but sniffed back. He recoiled from her, half sneezing on the sweet fragrance that scented her coat.  
>She giggled at him, which earned her a glare from the taller creature. She stepped back and hid behind her sister's wavy tail.<p>

Celestia shook her head slightly before looking back at the stallion. "If you need anything, you can ask the doctors. Or, if you would like to talk, you can ask for Luna or I. We will more than happy to come and keep you company."

The stallion snorted.

…

Later in the day, when the two princesses were sitting down to a light dinner, Luna spoke up.  
>"Sister?"<br>Celestia turned her pink eyes on her sister. "Yes, Luna?"  
>"Um… about that stallion in the hospital." The violet princess said gently.<br>"What about him, dear?"

Luna fixed her sister with a look. "Don't tell me… you didn't notice."  
>Celestia blinked. "Notice?"<br>"He doesn't have a Mark, Celestia."

Celestia found herself staring at her sister, dumfounded. "Oh, Luna, that's silly. Perhaps it just blends in with his coat too well." She suggested. "He isn't a foal…. He must have it."  
>"I couldn't see one. On either flank." Luna said firmly. "My eyes work fine."<p>

Celestia stared into her salad in dismay. What kind of life had that poor pony had to…. To not have found what his special talent was? Had he really no Mark?  
>She pulled a face. That worried her greatly... he may have been more worse off than she thought….<p>

"I'm sorry, Sister." Luna said quietly.

Celestia's eyes snapped up. "Whatever for?" She asked, shocked.  
>"You look upset… because of what I said…"<br>"Oh, Luna, don't be like that." She said gently. "It's good that you said it…. It means we have to look into it…. Find out why the poor dear doesn't have his Mark…..I…" She grimaced slightly. "I can't even _think_ of how he must have lived to have not earned it by this stage…."  
>"Me either."<p>

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey, Celestia?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"…Can I raise the Moon tonight?"

Celestia smiled again. "I was waiting for when you would ask me that." She said. "But you don't have to ask, you know. The Moon is for you."

…

Luna stood on the flat platform on the uppermost tower of Canterlot castle, looking up at the sky. It had already begun to dim, as the Sun was mostly behind the horizon now.  
>Celestia stood beside her sister, smiling, happy that the smaller mare was starting to feel up to her duties again.<p>

With a final glance at her sister, Luna took to the air, a familiar tingle in her horn as she started the spell to pull the Moon from where it hid during the day. She spread her wings out as far as they would go and allowed her magic to flow out of her.  
>"Moon…." She whispered. "Do you….. remember me….?"<p>

There was a beat of stillness…. But then, a silver glow appeared on the horizon opposite to where the Sun had just vanished. The glow grew brighter and brighter, and then, the large white Moon slowly slid out from behind the mountains, and into the sky. Tiny pips of light trailed in its wake, as the stars burst to life.

Slowly, Luna drifted back down to the tower platform, landing beside her sister.  
>"Well done, Luna…. You've still got it." Celestia said, smiling proudly.<br>"I'd hope so." Luna said quietly. "Or my Mark might vanish." She paused, blinking her teal eyes in surprise at her own comments. "That can't happen, can it?" She asked. "If you forget how to do the thing you got your mark for…. Would it disappear?"  
>Celestia blinked. "I can't say I've ever heard of it happening, Luna dear." She said. "Are you thinking of the stallion again?"<p>

Before Luna could respond, the hatch that led back down into the castle burst open, and a panicked Pegasus doctor streaked through it. "P-Princesses!" She exclaimed.

Luna nearly jumped out of her fur. Celestia was more refined with her surprise, and turned to face the doctor, pink eyes wide. "What is the matter, doctor?" She asked.

"He's _gone!_"

…

Whispy: I hope the wait was worth it! :D


End file.
